La Herida del Adiós
by MorganD
Summary: Shounen ai TouyaYukiYue. Secuela de 'El Corazón de un Guardián'.


****

La Herida del Adiós  
_por Morgan D.  
traducción por Daga_

_**Card Captor Sakura **y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y Kodansha. Yo sólo estoy aquí para enredar su historia.   
Secuela de _**"El Corazón de un Guardián"**_ (deberías leer ese primero para poder entender este otro); la acción se ubica durante los eventos del episodio 70 del anime y el volumen 12 del manga.   
Toneladas de spoilers, Shonen Ai. _

****

Glosario:  
Baito - _apócope de "arubaito", del alemán "arbeit", trabajo, trabajo de medio tiempo._**  
Oishii -** _agradable, bueno, sabroso (técnicamente sólo se aplica a comida, pero es de Yukito de quien estamos hablando ^_~)_**  
Tenpura -**_ Tempura (duh!)._**  
Sontsu howanyun -**_ pescado frito con legumbres (comida china)_

**~*~**

**Prólogo  
La Comestibilidad de los Hipopótamos **

La sólida oscuridad explotó en nubes doradas y rojizas, inflamadas por la furiosa puesta de sol, y los ojos azul oscuro de To-ya.

-Prometo -dijo Yukito- que Yukito... -dudó. ¿Por qué debería hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona? Así que se corrigió-, nosotros...

¿Nosotros?

¿Nosotros, quiénes?

Su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos. Inexplicablemente, Yukito deseaba llorar.

-Yo recordaré.

Y justo cuando murmuraba eso sin que hubiera nada para recordar, To-ya se dejó caer en el aire, soltándose de todo lo que pudiera mantenerlo estable y seguro, para caer confiadamente hacia sus brazos y en sus labios.

To-ya.

Lo besó.

A él.

Más impactante que eso estaba la repentina comprensión de que había estado esperando, deseando, rogando por que To-ya lo besara así, justo así, por... ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Toda su vida? ¿Cómo podía haber deseado algo tan desesperadamente y ni siquiera saberlo?

Yukito nunca pensó en pedirle nada a su mejor amigo, excepto tal vez que tratara a Sakura-chan un poco más amablemente. No había forma de enlistar todo lo que To-ya le había dado (la fuerza para vivir, sólo para mencionar lo más importante) y Yukito aceptaba todos esos preciosos regalos con una gratitud que iba más allá de las palabras, y una sensación ligeramente mortificante de no ser digno. Pero esa no era la razón por la que nunca pedía nada. Simplemente no **quería** nada más que estar cerca de la familia Kinomoto, junto a la cálida, brillante presencia de To-ya.

O eso había imaginado hasta el momento en que sus bocas se encontraron. De repente todo su ser parecía suplicar y sollozar y respirar en una forma que había pensado imposible, e insoportablemente vergonzosa. Mientras los labios de To-ya capturaban los suyos y sus grandes y frescas manos tocaban sus ardientes mejillas, Yukito se hundió en un tifón sin precedentes de necesidad y terror, las ráfagas de viento punzando sus orejas con una canción desesperada, no me dejes no me dejes no me dejes... levantó sus manos hacia la única ancla que podía salvarlo de ser arrojado fuera del universo, y envolvió a To-ya con sus ansiosos brazos y alas.

¿Alas?

Alas. Enormes alas nevadas brillando tímidamente alrededor del cuerpo esbelto de To-ya, plumas plateadas estremeciéndose en la brisa, sosteniendo un tesoro que estaba seguro no merecía. Alas que se sentían perturbadoramente reales, como miembros musculosos que nacían de su espalda, sensibles a la temperatura y el tacto. Alas que se sentían familiares, cómodas y muy, muy bien.

Yukito abrió sus labios al amoroso beso de To-ya, estremeciéndose con el contacto salado de sus lenguas, comprendiendo lentamente que estaba correspondiendo al beso. Él, que nunca había besado antes a nadie, estaba jugando con la boca de To-ya tan fácilmente, con tanto entusiasmo, tan sin temor de hacerlo mal y que su amigo se riera de su falta de habilidad. Un suave gemido de deleite y los dedos de To-ya entrelazados en su cabello, las palmas presionando sus orejas... 

Y algo se rompió dentro de él.

Había hecho algo malo, algo espantoso, horrible, imperdonable. No a To-ya, sino a alguien más... alguien más... Yukito no podía ver ninguna cara, no podía recordar ningún nombre. Una silueta alta, oscura, flotaba en su mente, envolviéndolo en un aura poderosa y vibrante, levantando una mano gentil para tocar su oreja izquierda, regalándole una pulsante gema celeste que exhalaba los inconfundibles aromas del amor y el orgullo.

"Hacia una mascota" alguien más susurró en la oreja de Yukito "El amor y el orgullo hacia una simple mascota"

Enfocándose en la sensación de esa aura, en la exquisita forma de la gema, Yukito parpadeó. Entonces dejó escapar una risita. ¿Quién era esa tonta persona que le susurraba cosas sin sentido? Esa fuerte, cariñosa presencia no hablaba de mascotas, sino de indestructible orgullo por su hijo, y amor incondicional hacia su número uno.

Inmediatamente una oleada de pena y culpa se tragó su risa. Yukito se sintió mal por reírse y se sintió aún peor por haber traicionado a quien le había dado esa gema, a pesar de que no podía siquiera recordar qué había hecho para traicionarlo. Había... ¿tirado la gema? ¿Por qué?

Pero no no no no, To-ya estaba interrumpiendo el beso, apartándose, soltándolo, ¡no me dejes! Yukito cerró sus alas alrededor del muchacho más alto, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Podría recuperar la gema después, sabía que podría, y tal vez esa fuerte aura no estaría tan decepcionada de él. Pero después, ¿por favor? Porque pronto To-ya recobraría la cordura y se iría, y Yukito temía que nunca tendría el coraje para verlo a la cara después de esto.

¿O no tan pronto, tal vez? To-ya no parecía muy deseoso de recobrar la cordura justo ahora, mientras se zambullía en su abrazo con aún más resolución que antes, sin prestar atención a cosas menores, como la gravedad y otras leyes de la física. Yukito pensó débilmente en usar esas inesperadas alas para sostener mejor las piernas de su amigo, y se sorprendió cuando los gigantescos apéndices en verdad obedecieron su impulso.

Las plumas más largas rozaron algo. Un objeto esférico y afelpado... To-ya estaba medio sentado en eso. La imagen de un balón rosado con rayas, pequeñas alas y un espíritu juguetón se formó en el fondo de su mente, evocándole al mismo tiempo alivio y vergüenza. Alivio porque era una garantía de que To-ya no caería y se lastimaría. Vergüenza porque ese balón juguetón podría contarle a las demás que estaba besando a To-ya, y entonces estaba seguro de que nunca JAMÁS tendría el valor de enfrentar a ninguna de ellas otra vez...

¿Uh? ¿Ellas, quiénes?

De acuerdo, así que Yukito estaba volviéndose loco también. ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Era de esperarse, con To-ya besándolo como... como...

Su lengua. To-ya había capturado su lengua. Y ahora estaba... tirando... succionando... bebiendo... sediento... posesivo... Yukito sintió que su propia alma podría ser tragada con sólo un poco más de esfuerzo, y el prospecto no podía parecer más placentero... Vivir dentro de To-ya por toda la eternidad...

Yukito sintió los brazos de su amigo apretarlo con más fuerza, cerrando los pocos centímetros que habían quedado entre los pechos de ambos. Sus dedos se cerraron instintivamente en el suéter azul y blanco de To-ya, y se encogió al notar lo mucho que había dejado crecer sus uñas... qué descuidado... ¡Pero podía jurar que se las había cortado dos días antes!

Pero eso no era nada comparado con el largo de su cabello. Mientras las manos de To-ya jugaban suavemente con él, Yukito comprendió gradualmente que era mucho, MUCHO más largo que... ¡que lo que hubiera soñado alguna vez! La melena se deslizaba pesadamente por su espalda, daba una vuelta alrededor de su tobillo ¡y no se detenía ahí! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a manejar su bicicleta así? ¿O jugar soccer? Los defensas simplemente tendrían que pisar su trenza para tumbarlo...

A To-ya le gustaba su cabello así, sin embargo. Era fácil decirlo por la forma en que sostenía cada hebra tan tiernamente, tan reverentemente. Oh, bueno, si a To-ya le gustaba, estaba bien. Tal vez podría sujetárselo para la clase de gimnasia... con unos pocos cientos de horquillas.

Cualquier cosa por To-ya.

Se relajó en ese amoroso abrazo, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera la boca de To-ya en la suya, los dedos de To-ya en su cabello, el corazón de To-ya palpitando contra el suyo, y el león dorado y con alas mirándolo...

¿Ahn?

Por supuesto que no era suficientemente surreal. El león alado, que tenía una impresionante armadura labrada con gemas escarlata, aclaró su garganta.

-Ejem.

Y Yukito de alguna manera había visto al animal antes de realmente abrir los ojos y mirar en su dirección. Interesante.

To-ya, por otro lado, se sorprendió tanto que casi cayó. Si no hubiera sido por aquellas realmente convenientes alas y la confortante y avergonzante presencia del balón travieso para mantenerlo a salvo...

-¡No me sorprendas de esa manera! ¡Sabes bien que ya no puedo sentir tu presencia!

Y abruptamente, toda aquella dicha se convirtió en pena y culpa. Yukito no deseaba más que desaparecer en un agujero negro y morir.

Había robado la luz de To-ya. En su egoísta ansia de sobrevivir, había arrebatado la visión de su mejor amigo, su habilidad de sentir leones que se acercaban sigilosamente y de hablar con amorosas madres. Qué clase de parásito despreciable era él, mutilando el más grande talento de To-ya, cegándolo, atándola a las confinantes limitaciones de una existencia ordinaria.

¿Y para qué? ¿Importaba mucho si vivía o no? ¿Quién podía preocuparse por una pieza inútil de mueblería como él, tan fácil de reemplazar con la presumida mariposa de rubí? Él, que había hecho llorar a Sakura-chan...

Alguien le dio un beso de buenas noches y el león dorado, el balón travieso, los ojos azul oscuro de To-ya, y las nubes del atardecer se desvanecieron en sólida oscuridad.

Bien. De esa manera no dolía tanto. 

**~*~**

Sorpresivamente, Yukito despertó en su cama. Bueno, tal vez eso no sería una sorpresa para la mayor parte de la gente, pero últimamente él encontraba terriblemente raro el despertar en su cama, y aún más el despertar en el mismo lugar donde se había dormido. Probablemente unos de los efectos secundarios de no ser humano, o algo así, reflexionó.

A decir verdad, **_no había_** despertado en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado dormido esta vez tampoco. Lo último que recordaba era estar con To-ya en su baito en la florería. Su amigo estaba de mal humor porque Akizuki-san se les había unido para almorzar en Seijyo High más temprano (y había llevado deliciosas bolas de arroz para convidarles, ¡yummy yummy!) y pasó todo el almuerzo abrazando a To-ya... ¿Pero quién podía culparla por eso? A ÉL le encantaría pasar horas abrazando a To-ya...

... y entonces pensó en Sakura-chan y...

... despertó en su cama, cálida, acogedora y...

... feliz.

Oishii!

En cualquier caso, era una mejora innegable considerando las últimas semanas, cuando el despertar, sin importar dónde fuera, se convertía en una batalla perdida contra la náusea, el hambre y una inconmensurable fatiga. Gracias a To-ya esos días se habían ido...

... y se había ido la luz de To-ya también...

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, poniendo algo de segura distancia entre su cabeza y su almohada. Acababa de tener una pesadilla sobre la transferencia de poder, y realmente no quería regresar a ello.

¿Una pesadilla...?

Yukito sintió que sus mejillas ardían. ¿Había soñado... se había atrevido a soñar con...?

To-ya.

Besándolo.

A él.

Eso había sido más que oishii. Había sido mejor que encontrar fresas en su ensalada de frutas, mejor que camarones en el tenpura, mejor que malvaviscos en el chocolate caliente, mejor que volar en la brisa de otoño...

... ¿volar?

¿No era extraño? Tenía alas en ese sueño. Grandes, pesadas alas, y se movían tan fácilmente, tan naturalmente, como si hubiera nacido con ellas. Ahora que eso sería agradable... Se imaginó a sí mismo volando a través de las nubes de la ardiente puesta de sol, deslizándose por un arco iris hasta descender al regazo de To-ya, besándolo en una noche de luna llena... Qué malo que esto sólo pudiera suceder en sueños.

Qué bueno también que To-ya no pudiera leer su mente. Oh, cielos, si tuviera la menor idea de qué vergonzosas fantasías podían salir del subconsciente de su mejor amigo en el que tanto confiaba, no querría volver a verlo otra vez, ni aún cubierto de oro. O de caramelo.

Porque aunque Sakura-chan tuviera razón... aún si era el número uno para To-ya... ese beso fue...

Él nunca podría besar así. Tan apasionado, tan deliberado, tan profundo y con tanta intención. Tan seguro de sí mismo. O al menos tan seguro de que podía besar sin hacer un completo ridículo. Yukito sólo estaba seguro de que lo haría todo mal en su primer beso: apretar los dientes, morder la lengua del otro, babear, olvidarse de respirar y atragantarse... Y el segundo beso no sería mucho mejor, tampoco lo sería el tercero, ¿y cuánto tiempo estaría alguien dispuesto a esperar hasta que dominara la técnica? ¿Sería más fácil o más difícil que dominar el arco y la flecha? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría?

¿Cuánto tiempo, en realidad? No podía recordar siquiera haber tomado clases. La primera vez que había tenido un arco en sus manos fue... ahn...

Se sentó en el futon, rascándose la cabeza. Era tan irrespetuoso. Había olvidado completamente el nombre y la cara de su sensei de arquería. Se sintió culpable y desagradecido.

Eso le hizo acordarse de la alta, oscura silueta de aura poderosa, sin nombre y sin recuerdo, que le había dado una joya que había tirado. ¡Tal vez **_ese_** era el simbolismo del sueño! ¿Tal vez esa misteriosa figura escondía el semblante de su sensei? ¿Pero qué tenía que ver eso con besar a To-ya?

O quizá los sueños eran justo así, caprichosos e ininteligibles. Yukito no podía decirlo, ya que rara vez soñaba. Y cuando lo hacía, soñaba principalmente acerca de comida.

Hmmm... hablando de lo cual...

Una rápida mirada al reloj mejoró su humor. Era temprano, sólo las seis y quince. Así que tenía tiempo para cocinar un agradable, nutritivo, vasto, oishii desayuno para sí mismo. Podía tomar algunos cebollinos y hongos del jardín de la abuela y preparar sontsu howanyun. Por alguna razón estaba justamente con el humor perfecto para comida china esta mañana.

Pero primero debería ordenar su futon y barrer el suelo de su habitación. Su viejo edredón estaba desparramando montones de plumas últimamente; las largas plumas del color de la nieve estaban por toda la casa... si no estuviera bien seguro de que no, empezaría a preocuparse sobre si tendría un par de cisnes escondiéndose en alguna parte de la casa.

Bostezando perezosamente, Yukito se puso los anteojos y arrastró los pies hasta el baño. En el espejo su cabello parecía un tono más oscuro, ¡y tan corto! No, eso era ridículo, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se lo había cortado, estaba empezando a formar una espesa cortina sobre sus ojos. Debería hacer algo al respecto. Pronto sus abuelos regresarían a casa, y desde que era pequeño el abuelo le había reprendido siempre que dejaba crecer su cabello lo suficiente como para cubrir sus lentes. Incluso lo había apodado Lhasa Apso, diciendo que Yukito le recordaba un perro peludo de color ceniciento que había tenido en su infancia...

... infancia...

Pero...

... no.

Nunca había habido una infancia. No para él. No para su abuelo, quien simplemente nunca había vivido. Nadie lo había llamado a él Lhasa Apso. Nadie había revuelto su cabello y le había sonreído con orgullo cuando obtenía buenas notas. Nadie lo había arropado en la cama y había cantado canciones de cuna para él. Él cuidaba solo del jardín, y de la casa, y de todo en su vida.

Y seguía olvidándose de eso, una y otra vez. La habitación junto a la suya estaba llena de ropa que nadie había vestido, una gran cama en la que nadie había dormido, y recuerdos de viajes que nadie había hecho. Dos veces por semana Yukito limpiaba fastidiosamente esa habitación y la preparaba para el regreso de sus inexistentes habitantes. Tres semanas después de saber la verdad sobre su auténtica naturaleza, aún lo hacía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro?

Lavó su cara rudamente, enojado consigo mismo por su memoria débil. Qué vergonzoso... Le había contado a To-ya cientos de historias sobre sus abuelos, y su amigo siempre había sabido que eran puras mentiras. Afortunadamente, To-ya era demasiado bueno y gentil como para reírse de su ignorancia.

Algunas veces temía despertar y descubrir que To-uya y Sakura-chan eran parte de las mentiras y memorias fraudulentas, y que su amistad y cariño era tan irreal como el amor de sus abuelos. Era algo sobre lo que en verdad no quería especular, pero la oscura fantasía lo perseguía como una pesadilla cruel.

Yukito tomó una toalla, pero se tardó un momento antes de secarse. Sus húmedas, pesadas pestañas traían de vuelta las imágenes de su sueño. No había llorado entonces. No podía recordar haber llorado, ni siquiera una ves, ni siquiera en su pasado falso. Sin embargo... las gotas corriendo por sus mejillas, los párpados temblando, el débil ardor en sus ojos... eran distantemente familiares... como el beso... y la culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza, frotando su cara enérgicamente con la toalla. ¡Era mucho mejor cuando soñaba con comida! De esos siempre despertaba satisfecho. De acuerdo, no satisfecho; despertaba con hambre suficiente como para comerse un hipopótamo (¿serían comestibles?), pero también contento y con la disposición para cazar un hipopótamo. Este desagradable sueño le había hecho sentirse tan contrito y solitario... Aceptar los poderes de To-ya no había sido su decisión, sino la de su otro yo. Él, Yukito, haría cualquier cosa por no lastimar a To-ya...

... pero también podría cazar mil hipopótamos y dos mil rinocerontes por un beso de To-ya.

Yukito mordió la toalla con consternación. ¡¿De dónde venían esos pensamientos?!

Pero era cierto, ¿o no? Ni siquiera tenía que ser un beso tan profundo y perfecto como el del sueño. Sólo un rápido, desmañado besito, lo suficiente como para saborear su sonrisa. Eso sería total, absoluta, completamente oishii.

Riéndose de sus sonrojadas mejillas en el espejo, Yukito decidió dejar los rinocerontes e hipopótamos tranquilos, preparar un desayuno más razonable, y esperar en su sitio habitual a Sakura-chan y To-ya, para poder ir juntos a la escuela. La realidad era buena en su propio estilo, y pasar tiempo con esos dos y verlos felices era más que suficiente para él. Suficiente como para aliviar la pérdida por su familia que jamás había existido, suficiente como para hacerlo sentirse como el número uno para To-ya.

Sueños como ese era apasionantes, pero demasiado depresivos, y él podía vivir perfectamente bien sin ellos.

**~*~**

__

30 de octubre del 2001

****

Notas de la autora:  
-- Te lo advertí, esto no tiene mucho sentido si no has leído "A Guardian´s Heart" primero.  
-- Los ojos de Touya son castaños en el anime y azules en el manga. Ambos son adorables e intensos y sólo elegí el azul por ser más práctico. Yuki tiene ojos castaños también, así que podría crear confusión. Mis más profundas disculpas a Seeress por esto.  
-- Los malvaviscos en el chocolate caliente son por Daga, con mucho agradecimiento por su ayuda y apoyo.

This story is part of the **_Clow no Tenshi _**timeline - http://www.geocities.com/morgan_d_br/cardcaptorsakura.html


End file.
